You'll Be The Death Of Me
by cecld16
Summary: After the events of Avengers, Loki was banished from Asgard, never to return, to live and die as a mortal. But what happens if Loki finds out that other supernatural forces live on earth, including vampires? After an unfortunate run in with some vampires, what will they do to him? Torcher him? Kill him? Or maybe even...turn him? Loki's life soon turns upside down...
1. Chapter 1

_I was helpless._

_I was scared._

_I was vulnerable _

_I knew fear..._

_I knew anger..._

_I knew pain..._

_Then I knew Darkness._

_Then I knew I had changed._

_Then all I knew was thirst. _


	2. Chapter 2

Loki stood before the court. His hands in handcuffs that were so tight they drew blood. Loki held his head up high, his face an emotionless mask but his eyes didn't hide the anger as he glared at Odin.

Loki didn't look at Thor or Frigga either, all his attention was on Odin.

Odin looked at his son coldly.

Loki sneered "What is my punishment then? If its death for mercy sake just swing it"

Loki noticed his mother cringe as she stood at Odin's left.

Odin said warily and tiredly "So willing to die Laufeyson?"

Loki gritted his teeth together and resisted an inpulse to recoil at the name.

Why should he?

He was a laufeyson after all, wasn't he? That name wasn't a lie.

Loki demanded "Willing to get it over and done with, its clear as soon as I'm out of your hair the happier you will be"

Thor said, unable to stop himself "Loki-"

Loki said cooly "I was talking to Odin, not you Thor"

Odin boomed "You will not speak intill you are talked to!"

Loki resisted the urge to step back as the power of Odins voice trembled through the throne room.

Odin said without emotion "You're punishment has been decided...it will be creul and without mercy, for all the lives you have destroyed and the realm you tried to take over. You will be sent to Midgard, stripped of your powers and imortality. You will become a mortal. You will be treated as a ordinary primitive mortal. You will be left on Midgard to live and die as a mortal. You are banished from this relm, never to return, even if it is a life or death matter. Heimdall wil not watch you and All ties with us will be cut.

Loki's eyes widened, he couldn't stop the shock, fear and pain from escaping his expresion. Loki stepped back automaticly. His heart thumping hard in his chest...no..no...that couldn't be true...

Odin leaned in slightly as he looked Loki in the eyes, Odin said "You are unworthy but unlike Thor you won't change, we all hoped in our hearts you would change but you haven't and I fear you never will... you always will be unworthy"

Loki feels tears prickle his eyes. Loki wiped them away furiosly. _You always will be unworthy..._

No Matter how hard he tried...all his childhood Loki remembered trying to prove he was as good at Thor, as worthy...Suddenly all these memories came back to Loki.

He remembered training each day with weapons, only to be beaton or thrown down in the mud but he'd always try, always get back up again, to try and prove his worth.

He thought He'd be just as good as Thor if he fought with real wepons and trained hard, one day Odin would smile proudly at him, or say I love you...or mabye even show some sort of affection for him? If he tried...

But all the love and affection went to Thor, every week...every day...and he was left to pick at the crumbs that were left for him, like a starving dog.

On his first hunt, he took down a stag, it was a brillient catch, Loki remembered when Thor had taken one down and how Odin had given Thor that proud smile that Loki had always longed for. He'd been so exited when he'd brought it back.

Only to find out that as soon as he said he'd taken the stag down by magic, Odin had been furious saying, the stag should have died with honour and trickery was not seen to be honourble.

Loki then desporatly tried to take down a stag wihout his magic but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't...it was to quick, to strong...

He had ended up in the healing room with his mother scowlding him for being to reckless, she hardly scowled Thor when ever he was being reckless.

Loki remembered how his magic had started to grow stronger and he'd performed all sorts of tricks to impress Thor and his freinds, hoping to be exepted into the group of friends. Thor had not been that impressed and his freinds had thought him a freak...

Thor had taken a upset Loki to the side and explained slowly why Loki shouldn't do magic in front of his freinds and even though the magic was quite impresive but it quite scary and not that many people liked magic.

Loki remembered how he'd tried so hard to be noticed, prove he should have as much love and affection as Thor did...but each time it was thrown back in his face.

Loki remembered as a child how cheerful and full of energy he'd been. He'd always tried to prove himself but if he didn't suceed he'd try and try again. All of his childhood, he would think positive thoughts. If I work harder I'll get it, If I try harder I'll get that look of apprval...one day it'll happen but it never did.

As a teenager his thoughts became more negetive as he realised that he still wasn't getting what he always had wanted. The only thing that was his freind and that approved of him was his magic. It hummed and sang inside him.

Filling him with a strength and power he'd never known before. The only time he'd gain attention was when he used it, either to play pranks or defend himself. Loki found out that he could gain respect, not the type of respect he wanted but it would do.

Loki became a very powerful soceror, agaist his family's wish's. Why not play to his strengths? Why not practise the only thing he was good at.

His mother had often assured him he was good at other things to, he didn't have to rely on magic so much. But Loki could never figure it out, what else was he good at that didn't evolve magic? Apart from lying of course.

_Nothing_

_Unworthy_

Unworthy of being good at anything...Unworthy of anything...

Loki felt like Odin had teared every memory of his life in asgard from him them ripped it to pieces in front of his eyes, he no longer mattered...

Everything he had done in his life no longer mattered.

Loki looked at Thor who returned his gaze sadly.

He looked at his mother who wasn't looking at him and looked like she was going to cry.

Loki shook his head and backed away, everything he'd done, everything he'd lived for couldn't be ripped away like that, could it?

Loki muttered, his voice cracking "No..no, you cant..."

Odin said "Guards, hold him still"

To guards grabbed his arms and dragged him forward.

Loki, was to caught up with his own shock and grief to relise what was happening.

Suddenly Loki's eyes widened even more, he was going to be turned mortal then banished with almost the whole of Asgard watching?

Surely Odin wouldn't be that creul?

Thor seemed to think the same thing as he stepped forward "Father-"

Odin snapped "Silence"

Everything inside Loki burned with humiliation and grief.

Odin said grimly "You are unworthy to be of Asgard and I now take everything that makes you imortle including your magic"

He pointed his hand at Loki and Loki felt like a hand had clasped around his heart and was ripping it out.

He couldn't stop himself from screaming.

Pure pain ran through his veins.

His magic cluched on to him, not wanting to leave its master, caursing Loki more pain.

Thor suddenly said worriedly "Don't fight it Loki, it'll caurse you more pain"

Loki wanted to snap back that he wasn't exactly in control of himself at the moment, how did Thor expect him to take control of his magic that slowly was being ripped away from him?

Everything inside him was screaming "No!"

Then his body and mind did the only thing that would stop the pain that was tearing into him, they both shut down.

Loki felt himself fall to the ground at Thor and his Mothers worried shouting was ringing distantly in his ears.

His eyes closed and darkness smeared his vision.

In a couple of seconds Loki was uncounsios, with his brother and mother hovering over him worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Loki fell into unconscios, Thor rushed to his brother.

On Odins command the gaurds asured the audience outside.

"Loki? Loki?!" Thor said.

Odin frowned and Frigga demanded at Odin "What happened?"

Odin said looking at Loki as if he was a puzzle he couldn't figure out "It seems I underestimated his magic"

Thor said shakily "I don't understand"

Odin explained "His magic fought back, it was quite easy getting rid of his imortality but his magic on the other hand..."

Thor asked, carefully looking over Loki "So is he mortal now?"

Odin frowned "A mortal with extreamly powerful magic, it seems if I took all of it from him it would of killed him"

Frigga asked "So what will you do?"

Odin said "I'll have to block it from him, some sort of blockage in his body that'll make sure he wont be able to use it"

Thor demanded "Why couldn't you block it from the start?"

Odin scowled "A blockage can break"

Frigga asked softly "So there is a chance he may get his magic back?"

Odin said "Not really, well there is a chance, but it is extreamly slim and as a mortal he wont be able to control that sort of power, it would destroy him"

Thor snapped "So he could get killed either way?"

Odin said carmly "He will get killed if I try and take away his magic, if I block his magic there is a much bigger chance he will servive"

Thor nodded as he backed away from Loki, he kept on reminding himself this is for the best, this is for the best, he'll never be able to harm you or your friends again. Thor remembered how Loki had attacked midguard, where Jane lived, with that thought he felt his heart harden and he gave a short nod towards his father.

Odin stepped forward then gently touched Loki's skin. Thor watched in awe as suddenly Loki's skin started to glow green and a strange electricity and humming sound joined the air.

Frigga smiled sadly.

Thor asked atonished "What is it?"

Frigga said softly "Loki's magic"

Thor blinked shocked, he never knew Loki had that much magic inside him.

It started to shine brightly, so Thor had to shield his eyes, out of the corner of his eyes he saw his mother doing it to and Odin started to sweat and tire in order to surpress Loki's magic that was praticly beating furiously at the block that Odin was stalling inside Loki's body.

Loki tensed and a grunt of protest echoed from his lips, even though he was uncouncios Odin knew Loki still could feel what was happening to him.

Odin could feel Loki's engery pulsing and thrashing behind the blockage. Odin realised it was acting on its own accord, as if the magic was...alive. Some stories of Asgard told of Magic being a living thing, a living enery that would protect and kill for its master, searving the sorceror loyally but...they were just stories, wern't they?

Finally loki's magic dimmed and Odin managed to block it from Loki's mind, core and soul but not without a parting gift. Loki's hands clenched into tight fists and an anguish cry spread from his lips and the magic lashed out at Odin in its last moments.

Odin felt the magic slam into his chest, sending him flying across the hall but as he felt the magic touch him, a wave of emotion pumped through him that was not his...Anger. It wasn't Loki's emotion, Odin didn't feel anything of Loki inside the magic. All he senced was an angry enenery that did not want to be seperated from its master.

"Father!"

"Odid!"

Thor and Frigga cried, rushing to his side.

Odin stood up from the floor, stumbling slightly. Looking extreamly tired and wary. Thor helped him up "Father, are you well?"

Odin sighed "It took more out of that I thought it would" Odin looked at Loki then winced "That magic...it was different from what I'm used to, It is almost as if it is...alive, Thor ascort your brother to the bifrost and make sure Heimdall puts him on earth then I order you to never look for him again, you understand me?"

Thor looked like he was going to protest then he bowed his head and said sadly "Yes father" though Thor was thinking, we're not even going to wake him up before he goes? I won't be able to say goodbye? It was a pitiful thought but it overwhelmed him with sorrow and grief.

About 15 minutes later Thor, Frigga stood next to Heimdall and Heimdall pushed Loki through the portal. Thor wiped away a tear that threatoned to spill as he whispered choked up "Goodbye Brother"

**Review's please?**


End file.
